letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Katy
Katy is a main character on Letterkenny. She is played by Michelle Mylett. Biography Katy is Wayne's younger sister, and often seen hanging out with the Hicks (Wayne, Daryl, and Dan), although she is exasperated by their farting , their naming their burps , their drunken alternate personalities , and like crudeness. Independent, assertive, and free-spirited, Katy prefers to wear revealing clothing, which Wayne calls "unfortunate," and often suns herself by the produce stand. Not much is known of Katy and Wayne's childhood, except that they did not have birthday celebrations growing up , and have fond memories of their Uncle Eddie . From a young age, however, she was an accomplished speller, winning the Letterkenny Adult Spelling Bee nine years in a row. She was defeated by Stewart one year, but returned to reclaim the ribbon the following year . It is unclear if she is in school or employed outside the farm. Feeling restless, she answers an ad for a Talent & Model Search at the hockey arena, meeting an agent there who wants to sign her as a model. He picks her up at the farm—where Reilly, Jonesy, and Stewart have gathered to fight for her affections—and takes her to the big city . She returns to the farm before long, however. She finds the work boring—"a monkey could do it," that there is no money in it, and that it caused her to miss sledding season. She arrives with Shep and Kingsley in tow . Tiring of their body image problems, she borrows Wayne's truck to drive them back to the big city for good . Katy is bisexual and has a high libido. At the start of the series she is dating both Reilly and Jonesy in a polyamorous relationship . They break up with her for two-timing them , even though she gets them to admit to being unfaithful as well . She is briefly involved with Stewart, although they do not have sex, and break up before Katy sees him naked, to her later frustration . She also indicates she has seen Rat-Ass naked , and that she is strongly attracted to Bonnie McMurray and to Bradley . She has a sexually charged exchange with Angie trying to remove her influence from the Letterkenny Irish . Appearance Katy is a slender, light-skinned woman with hazel eyes and brown hair, which she colors blonde during her modeling stint in the city. In warm weather she usually wears revealing clothing, usually short shorts or cutoff jeans with sleeveless tops; covering up is "not her forte" . Her sledding outfit consists of black pants, a black parka, and black ear warmer headband . Relationships Wayne Katy is Wayne's younger sister and Wayne is very protective of her. Nevertheless, he allows her to make her own choices even when he disagrees strongly with them, such as dating Stewart . Wayne says he says he would trust her with just about any job before a man . Not much is known about their childhood, except that they were denied birthday parties, and partook enthusiastically of Daryl's to compensate . They were both close to their Uncle Eddie. Dan Katy considers Dan a friend, and they often spend time on the farm at the produce stand, breakfast table, or porch. Dan compliments Katy from time to time for various things, saying "that's what I appreciates about you." Katy is skeptical. "Is that what you appreciate about me?" Wayne usually advises Dan to mind his words at that point, and the subject is changed. Once, however, Dan admitted "Your sister's hot Wayne. There, I said it. I regret nothing. I regret nothing!" and fled the produce stand—stopping a minute later to catch his breath, being "Too fat to run." Stewart Katy and Stewart attended high school together. She would sometimes sneak into his parties when she was 15, stealing his mix tapes of original music. They grew apart as Stewart became a heavy meth user, but encountering him outside the Letterkenny Walk-in Clinic, she admits that he did used to charm her. This inspires Stewart to quit meth and rededicate himself to DJing in the hopes of winning her heart . After Tanis makes cruel comments about Stewart after being banned from Letterkenny, Katy kicks her in the crotch in his defense, and later at MoDean's, offers him a swig of Gus N' Bru to make him feel included at the table. Katy dated him briefly as a rebound from Reilly and Jonesy, leading to his expulsion from the Skids' basement and to the consternation of the Hicks. Katy splits up with Stewart after he was giving her "the silent treatment" instead of expressing his feelings . She never saw him naked, to her later regret . Katy and Stewart were also rivals in the Letterkenny Adult Spelling Bee. Katy won for nine years in a row until defeated by Stewart, but returned the following year to reclaim the crown . Reilly Katy dates Reilly and Jonesy simultaneously in a polyamorous relationship . She stops coming to their games, as they do not play much, but returns after watching them work out, only to have them ask her not to come as "too distracting for the boys" . They break up with her for two-timing them —even though she gets them to admit to being unfaithful as well . They are hostile to one another for a time , but she agrees to help rid Angie from the Letterkenny Irish. She is pleased when they invite her to a game later, and start a fight to defend her honor . She wants to get back together, but only with Reilly, placing a wedge between the two buddies . Eventually, Reilly tires of Katy sending him on errands like picking up sour candies—and misses Jonesy—and they break up again. Angie Katy has an intense dislike of Angie ever since she cheated on Wayne, whom she had been with for five years. She vowed revenge, but did not get a chance as Angie left town shortly thereafter. Katy finally confronted Angie in the dressing room at the arena, disarming her with the suggestion of sexual interest before kicking her in the crotch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Hicks